<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But as long as I'm with you there's no place I'd rather be by chatnoiristhebest5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919973">But as long as I'm with you there's no place I'd rather be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5'>chatnoiristhebest5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug's laughter rang through the air, a beautiful melody, music to Chat Noir's ears. They were on a secluded rooftop on a midsummer night in a quieter part of Paris, done with their patrol and just enjoying each other's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But as long as I'm with you there's no place I'd rather be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladynoir fluff! (And slight angst oops.) Thank God it's Friday I'm so tired... The title is from the song, "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug's laughter rang through the air, a beautiful melody, music to Chat Noir's ears. They were on a secluded rooftop on a midsummer night in a quieter part of Paris, done with their patrol and just enjoying each other's company. He grinned at her, watching as she tried to regain composure, wiping away a tear from her eye. She looked up him, shaking her head fondly, </p><p>"That was a terrible pun."</p><p>"Seeing it made you laugh, it surely wasn't that bad, Bugaboo," he said with a wink.</p><p>"It was so bad it was funny," she protested. It was as though she fought to make sure he didn't know she enjoyed his puns.</p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p>He shrugged as he sighed, scooting closer to her on the rooftop and placing his head on her shoulder. As usual, her fingers migrated through his wild hair, her hands coaxing her head down to her lap. He obliged, anything to have her magic fingers works their charm. A purr rumbled in his throat, causing his lady to giggle, just as she always did.</p><p>When she stopped, he frowned, turning on his back to stare up at her. "Why'd you stop?"</p><p>"Sorry, I thought I saw an akuma."</p><p>He sat up then, scanning the area around them. It looked like it was clear, and it wasn't like an akuma was going to go to them, they were perfectly happy. But ever since they'd gotten together, she'd randomly get scared, claiming to have seen an akuma heading their way.</p><p>His brow furrowed in concern, "You say that a lot, is someone wrong?" She didn't meet his eyes. A hand reached up to caress her cheek, "What's bothering you? I can listen, I'm here for you."</p><p>She suddenly looked so small, still avoiding his eye, her voice barely a whisper, "But what if you're not?"</p><p>What? Where did that come from? "What do you mean? I'll always be here for you, why wouldn't--"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She was still avoiding his gaze, and he hated not being able to look her in the eye. What was bothering her? Why shouldn't she have said anything?</p><p>"Ladybug," his gentle but firm tone finally got her to look at him. Her eyes were tearful. All at once he felt so helpless. What hurt her this badly? "Please tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"Remember when I mentioned an akuma I had to face alone?" He nodded. He vaguely remembered it. "It was you. You said our love caused the end of the world. That's why I'm always so scared! I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to lose you. You looked so sad, so empty, so...<em>lifeless. </em>I--" She couldn't go on, a sob escaping her.</p><p>But how could that be true? How could their love ever be something other than good? No. He refused to believe that it was their love, it had to be something else. Something or someone had been the reason, but it wasn't them and it wasn't their love.</p><p>"That can't be right. Love could never cause such a horrible end to the world, it can't be. Something must've happened but it can't be something we did," he murmured, wiping away her tears tenderly.</p><p>"You called me by my civilian name. What if it was because of our identities being revealed?"</p><p>He shook his head. That wouldn't be it, he would love her no matter who she was under that mask, it couldn't be that. Unless his father got involved? If his father got involved then surely hearts would've been broken. "It might've been my father. He's controlling and probably was the reason for it all to happen."</p><p>"You really think he'd do something bad enough to get you akumatized?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, voice grim, "I really do think that." He shook his head, clearing his mind, "But let's not think about that, ok? It happened in another timeline right? It's been erased from existence so we don't have to worry about it. I've got you, and you've got me. We'll be ok. Remember, m'lady, it you and me against the world."</p><p>"You're right. You and me against the world."</p><p>He kissed her then, his chest full of warmth. She melted against his lips, her fingers in his hair once again. As her fingers worked their magic in his hair, a purr rumbled in his throat yet again, and he found that he was losing himself in her. He was losing himself in her taste, the feeling of her flushed cheeks against his gloved hands, the feeling of her fingers traveling through his hair, and the feeling of her soft lips against his.</p><p>He knew there would be moments when they'd be in danger. He knew there'd be moments where they might almost lose one another. He knew that with being in love and being superheros, there would be many challenges to face. But despite all that, he knew they'd be ok as long as they had each other.</p><p><em>As long as I'm with her, there's no place I'd rather be</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>